The Call
by RougeBadassWriter15
Summary: This is about the call family members get when the FBI agents in their life get hurt on the job. This story is pretty full of angst but I promise if you stick in there I'll end on a happy note.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND SUGESTIONS ON MY OTHER STORIES. I'M HAVING A BIT OF A STORY RUSH SO I'M TRYING TO GET THEM OUT TO YOU ALL AS SOON AS I CAN. HERE IS ANOTHER ONE THAT I WROTE AT 2:47 THIS MORNING. IT'S QUITE DEPRESSING BUT I ALWAYS END ON A HAPPY NOTE SO STICK IN THERE. **_

You never really know what you're going to feel or what your actions will be when you get it. The call, that is. The call is the one saying that he person you love most has been injured on the job. It may catch you off guard or you may completely have "a feeling" about it. The minute you decide to not be so scared about what that person does for a living, that's when it strikes. It's death's way of making sure you're paying attention. It makes you appreciate what you have. The call isn't something you can predict and it's nothing like in the movies.

In the three years I've been with Emily, I have never gotten "the call". My worry that it would be coming any day now had dissipated and Death must have sensed it. I always imagined that I would break down and cry and be one of those cliche women who can't hold it together. I've never had to be the strong one. That was always Emily who took that responsibility on and it may seem as though I'm the pathetic, weak one but my strengths lie in different areas. I guess you don't really know how strong you are until there is no other option.

Yesterday was supposed to be a normal Tuesday with sunshine and children running about their front lawns enjoying the least that's what my view of the world was supposed to be. It was my day off from work but Emily had case files to finish up and chose to finish them off at the office to eliminate distractions. My day wasn't supposed to include injuries, death or even blood. Fate had different plans.

Henry was off at daycare and I spent my day running around DC trying to find the Red Sox jersey for Em's birthday. She loves the Sox even with their losing streak this year. I guess she really is a die had fan. After the 7th store, I gave up my hunt and headed back home. That's when the phone rang.

Anyone who has been delivered bad news while driving knows that it's dangerous. Tears pour down your face, your breathing is labored, your vision is blurry, the lights work against you as the red taunts you and even just the silence in the car kills you usually light foot weighs heavy on the gas pedal as I speed through intersections and down busy streets. Each red light that stops me builds the sickening feeling that one of these lights stands between me seeing Emily alive for the last few minutes or just barely making it into the room as she takes her last breath.

Derek had called me and told me that they were stopping for coffee while heading to lunch at the local sub shop when an armed robber came in and demanded cash. They had been separated and the clerk had refused to give the money up so he started shooting customers. After 4 bodies hit the floor, the manager had complied and they were now taking her into surgery. Emily was shot in the stomach, arm and thigh but the damage hadn't hit major arteries. Her being hurt at all was major enough.

I'm still crying even as I park the car, have a nurse escort me to the private waiting room and see the entire team. Penelope's arms are already outstretched when I reach them and my soft sobs rack my body and turn them into howled cries. "It's not fair!" That's all that seems to register in my mind followed by "Why? Why her?" We are supposed to be together and she wasn't even supposed to be in harms way today.

I'm still shaking but my tears have dried by the time the doctor has come out of surgery hours later. His words aren't coherent in my mind all I'm focused on is when I can see my girl. Dave beats me to the question though and the doctor informs us that only family can see her since she is still in the ICU for now. The rest of the team understands that this only means me for the moment but I promise them that I will text them when updates are given. Reid stands up and speaks for the team by saying that they are a family and they all plan being there until she wakes up.

I'm thankful in that moment because I don't know if I can stay strong the whole time. A nurse leads me down the hallway and I call back that someone needs to pick up Henry from daycare and Hotch volunteers since Jack goes to the same one. He offers to let Jack stay the night with him and I'm even more thankful for my makeshift family. I start after the nurse and she ushers me into the sterile hospital room and warns me about Emily's injuries. I half listen and only focus my eyes on Emily and the tubes that surround her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, this is going to be short and probably not as good but I really only planned on making this a one shot but couldn't get it together. So Here is the late, the crappy, second chapter. Enjoy. R&R**

"Im sorry."

The voice is raspy and tired and I know its only me with her in the room. I have been waiting hours to hear that voice. I never thought i would again. I drop my magazine on the table and envelop her hands in mine.  
"Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for. You are perfectly safe and I couldn't ask for more than that." I kiss our knuckles and look her over again. Her color has returned from its blue tint to a less ghostly white.

"I promised to be more careful once we had Henry. I doubt this is what you call safe." She chuckles a little before remembering how much that hurt. Her face crunches into a look of pain and I kiss her temple.

"How about we leave the jokes till after you're healed?" I kiss her temple again and she scoots over in the bed. "Lay with me?" Her voice has gone back to tired and once I slip into the bed she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Get some rest. Henry really wants to see his momma soon." She just nods and I watch her sleep for a few minutes before I let sleep overtake me too.

Hours later

I wake to hear my phone buzzing against the table by my side. The caller ID reads Rossi and I pick up on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How is she doing?" His gruffy voice has softened over the years he has been with the team.

"She is just sleeping now but I expect her to be going home tonight. Hospitals freak her out too much for her to heal here."

Rossi understood this because mpst FBI agents hated hospitals and tried everything to get out of them. Luckily Emily had less energy to plan that.

"Good. Hotch has already cleared the tome off for the both of you. Strauss wasn't too happy but then again, when is she?" He chuckles to himself and I can hear Henry whinning in the background.

"Is he getting to be too much? We can take him in here if you guys need to go home. " Rossi immediately answers back with a quick but stern no.

"He just wants to see his momma, he refuses to sleep until he can see her. Just let Emily rest and we can bring him in then. "  
At that moment, Emily shifts in her sleep and speaks. "Who's that?" I mouth back that it is Rossi. She nods and cuddles into me the best she can.

"Well the paitent has just woken up so maybe we can let him in before he breaks down the doors." Rossi tells me he will be up in a few and we disconnect.

Emily and I cuddle for the last few minutes of peace we will have and it's nice. Quiet but nice. Henry comes barreling into the room and launches himself at me. "Mommy. Momma. I miss you." Henry cuddles into me and looks at Emily.

"Why you hurt Momma?" His head tilts to the side and he crushes his eyebrows down.  
"I just did. Sometimes people do it on accident. But I feel better now."

Henry snuggles between us and it is a mystery of how we all fit but Henry drifts off to sleep and I tap Emily on the shoulder.

"Don't you ever make me get that call."

"What call?"

I motion to the hospital room and to her. "The Call"


End file.
